


"I promise."

by Kenkitshadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blushing, Brother/Brother Incest, Content approved by SCAR, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, Painful Sex, Painplay, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow
Summary: "My name is Cameron, and I'm going to tell you a story about my last birthday. I want to share everything that happened with you all. I'll make sure to be as detailed as possible and try to make it fun and juicy too, hehe. If I like how this goes I'll keep writing about the other things that have happened to me over the last year. Hope you read and enjoy!" <3
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sin Corps





	"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Rainbow_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Rainbow_Boy/gifts).



> (this is a work of fiction, made for enjoyment and not drama. If you don't like incest, fictional boys under 10 having sex, Blood and pain, or borderline rape and dub-con do us both a favor and go read something else, thanks. this fictional story is written in the POV of a little brother who loves his abusive older brother and puts up with "feeding" his older bother's perverted demons in exchange for past deeds and continued love.)

Today was MY big day. Today I turned 8 years old, it was also the anniversary of the day my brother and I started living on our own 2 years ago. Big bro Rai is the coolest bro ever. He is super tall and can reach the things on the top shelf without being on his tippy toes. His skin reminds me of the smoothest darkest caramel, and he smells twice as nice. He’s super strong too. Big bro Rai goes to the gym all the time and we go to the pool every weekend so I can watch him work out and race other super strong guys.

Rai works a lot too. He says now that he is 20, he has to work super hard so he can relax when he gets as old as papa was. I don't remember papa too much, all I remember was momma died and big bro Rai fought papa a lot.

Papa always scared me. He was always really mad and drunk and mean. So when Rai told me we were leaving and Papa wasn't going with us, I was super happy. I love my big brother.

All my friends in 2nd grade were super bummed that I wasn't having a big party like Jimmy or Brandon, but they still wished me a happy birthday and sang a song for me at school. Some of them even gave me gifts. They told me not to open them till’ I got home though.

When I got off the bus I climbed up to our apartment and opened the door expecting Rai to be there and welcome me home. But when I opened the door, and put my bag down, the place was really, really dark and kind of scary. I walked inside and whimpered, "H-hello?" 

Suddenly the lights came on, party horns were blaring, and a lot of people shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAMERON!" I was so surprised I slipped and fell backward onto the carpet. It scared me at first, but once I calmed down and saw everyone's smiling faces I burst out laughing. I was so happy and warm. I felt so loved. 

Then big bro Rai came over and helped me stand up. He gave me a big hug and put me on his shoulders so I could touch the ceiling and see everyone who came for the surprise party. 

Big bro shouted, "Again for the birthday boy!" And I giggled as everyone again shouted: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAMERON!" My face felt like it was on fire and I wiggled side to side as I hugged Rai. His soft poofy hair wrapped around me and made me feel even warmer. I loved this feeling.

Rai nuzzled back against my groin, making me blush harder and moan into his hair. He chuckled as he swung me off his shoulders. He pulled me into a hug, one strong hand rested on my butt and inner thigh and the other hand felt like it covered my whole back. He whispered, "Happy birthday, my little Cammy Cam." I could feel Rai's strong hand holding my butt squeeze and grope it as he swayed me left and right in his hug.

I could feel my lil dicky getting stiff from his touch so I whimpered into his chest, our secret phrase for when we were playing in public, "B-Big bro~ahh. T-There's a carrot in m-my pocket." My face felt really red and my heart was racing as I looked around and saw my brother's co-workers, my classmates and their parents. 

Big bro leaned me back so I could see his face, but his abs still hid my groin and twitching stiffy. Rai had a huge happy smile on his face. I could see my brother's perverted demons dancing in his eyes. He said, "I'm going to take Cam to his room and get him out of his school clothes. Hey, Maria, can you take the ice cream cake out of the freezer for me? Thanks." 

I clung back to big bro Rai as he slowly walked to our room. With each step, he made sure to rub my stiffy against his abs and grind his fingers between my legs. Big bro always makes me feel all tingly when I get home. It feels so good it's almost intoxicating.

In return, I always do whatever big bro wants, no matter how weird or perverted. It's like feeding his demons. It's all because of Rai's demons that we were able to escape Papa in the first place, so I owe it to them, even if it hurts sometimes.

Rai closed the door behind us and I finally could let out the moan I'd been holding in. Rai dug his fingers into the spot right under my balls making me whine and grind against his strong frame. He kept groping me like that as he sat down and unzipped his jeans, letting his tenting, stained briefs breath a little.

I moaned as I felt his heat jump up inside his sweaty briefs and smack my bottom. I couldn't help but grind my ass on it. Though big bro Rai hasn't put it in me, the idea of feeling his thick shaft filling me up made my body tingle.

I whined as my stiffy started to hurt with need, "Big bro~ It's starting to ache!"

Rai kissed the top of my head as he grinded one more time against my soft ass. "Alright, birthday boy. We should have enough time to help you once. Get off me, get on the bed and hold your legs out wide like an eagle."

I did as I was told, knowing how good big bro would make me feel. I watched and bit my lip as Rai stripped off his shirt, revealing his sweaty toned abs and pecks. He kicked off his jeans and pulled his thick veiny dick out of the flap of his sweaty, precum-stained briefs. Rai crawled over me and brought his nose to mine. I could feel his warm cock rubbing against my exposed lower leg. His calloused hand groped my stiffy through my clothes. When I opened my mouth to moan, Rai stole my breath with one of his passionate kisses.

I always get light-headed when Rai kisses me. His tongue is so strong and thick it takes over my mouth and plays with the back of my throat. When big bro separated from our kiss, it left me gasping for air, my body was on fire. Rai licked his lips and with a quick swipe of his strong hand he pulled my t-shirt off and tossed it in a pile with my shorts, socks, shoes, and briefs. 

I squeaked realizing he’d stripped me as we kissed, and covered my twitching stiffy. Rai chuckled, “Aww, is my little birthday boy shy? You know better than to hide your chocolate goodies from me.” He booped me on the nose and ordered, “Now get back into position so I can admire your smooth soft skin, and slender frame." I knew my face must be turning red despite my dark skin as I repositioned myself back to how big bro had asked me to be before. I could feel his eyes on me taking in my hint of toned muscles, my little stiffy, and hairless balls. I whimpered under his gaze, “S-Sorry big bro.”

I had my eyes clamped shut until I heard a click. Suddenly my brother's toy he had left in me that morning began to wiggle and vibrate inside my butt. I moaned and squirmed as my eyes snapped open. I dug my fingers into my legs to stop myself from breaking position again.

Rai chucked at me lustfully and I could feel him press on the toy inside me, his breath on my stiffy. I could see his other hand groping his dripping needy dick. The pressure started to build in my gut and tickle down to my carrot as Rai began to press the toy into me hard and lick at my weeping peen. I was moaning and whining loud until Rai smiled evilly at me. "You're making a lot of loud naughty noises, birthday boy. Do you want them to hear you out in the living room? Maybe Danny would like to play with us, hm?"

I whined at the idea of everyone seeing how naughty I was, especially my best friend Danny. "No~ please, ahh...brother. Noo~ D-Don't let them see me~." I did my best to keep my moans down, but bro's toy and mouth were relentless. Bro turned the dildo inside of me and hit a button that made it buzz faster. When he pressed it into my butt again, my scream forced its way through my lips. He wrapped his mouth around my stiffy and gave it a steady suck like he was drinking a milkshake with my dicky as the straw. I scratched myself as he pushed the toy in hard again and it felt like it was buzzing on the base of my peen. I screamed again as my hot boy-milk spilled into my brother's waiting mouth.

Big bro took the toy out as I lay limp on the bed, panting hard. My butt was really sore from having the hard plastic toy in there all day as I played and sat at school. So when Rai shoved two of his thick fingers into my sore hole I cried out in pain. "Ooow! Rai n-noo~! It-it huuurts~ please, ahh..." 

I knew I shouldn't have said it the second the words left my mouth and covered my mouth just as fast. But it was too late, I’d spoken out of line. I could see the demons in Rai's eyes shift and darken as he roughly removed his hand and stood up. His dick bobbed up and down with the motion as he glared down at me, "Oh right. I forgot, I am your pet." Big bro said with venom in his voice, "I take orders from You, right? Not the other way around." He slammed three fingers into my raw ass and dug them as deep into it as he could.

I screamed in pain and desperately pushed at his arm with my feet. Fear radiated from my voice as I tried to atone for my lapse in judgment for speaking out of my place. "I'M SORRY!! AH- No more, p-please! M-Master Rai, I'm sorry! Your pet is s-sorry! P-Please!!"

Rai curled his fingers inside and pulled my guts down towards my anus roughly. All I could do was writhe there on the bed and sob. Rai looked over me as he stroked his weeping erection with the other hand, rough and violently, just how he liked to use me. "Well if my little pet, Cameron, doesn't want me to play with him cause it hurts-" he leaned his head next to mine and whispered slowly and darkly, "Maybe I'll steal Danny and make you watch as I turn him into my obedient little pet instead."

The thought of Rai replacing me with someone else, even my best friend, made my heart hurt more than anything he could physically do to me. I gritted my teeth against my brother's scratching fingers and grunted as I grabbed hold of Rai's sturdy frame...And began to slam my sore bleeding ass up and down on Rai's hand.

He tried to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dug in my fingers till’ it would even hurt my strong big brother. He stopped moving and looked me in the face as I continued to impale myself in his thick fingers. Tears ran down my face as I grunted and grimaced in pain. 

Despite that I said slowly and clearly, with my demons looking through my eyes at his, "NO~! You are MY master! MINE! I W-won't share you! And you can't EVER replace me! I will take ANYTHING you do or want to do! No matter how M-MEAN or pervy! B-But you will promise me! BIG BRO! Promise you won't share yourself with anyone but me! ONLY ME!!" I could feel my bottom becoming slick with my blood, but I fought through it and glared at Rai's smirk. Anger filled me as I growled and wrapped my fingers around his neck, "PROMISE!"

Rai chuckled as he let go of his weeping shaft and moved the hand over to calm my desperate hips slamming up and down on his three thick fingers. Having stilled them, he smiled softly, not even phased as I tried and failed to strangle him. Rai said two simple words that meant the world to me.

"I promise."

He yanked his hand out of my ass and I let out a gasped cry at the burning cold of the air that replaced the burning heat from my brother's hand. My hands scratched his shoulders as I collapsed to the bed whining. I covered my gaping hole and curled up. I heard Rai ask, "What is wrong? What does my pet want?" 

Panting and crying like a cat in heat I begged, "It-It's so cold brother! P-Please Rai, put something warm inside it. It-it hurts more than anything!"

I rolled to my belly and stuck my gaping sore hole towards Rai. I couldn't see big bro but I could feel something hot and thick caress my bleeding painful hole. I gritted my teeth and dug my fingers in my sheets bracing for impact, as I thought,  _ ‘Th-That’s his-! H-He’s g-gonna shove h-his dicky inside me!’ _

  
  


**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

  
  


"Rai!? Is everything ok in there? I heard some shouting, do you need help!?" Sweet caring Maria called as the door handle squeaked and the door began to open. I dared not move as the idea of her and soon after all of our friends seeing my gaping hole and tiny 4 inch weener invaded my mind. I teared up, fearing just how much everyone would tease me and shame me.

As I opened my mouth to plead with her to not open the door I heard a heavy thud. I looked behind me and Rai had slammed himself onto the door. I watched as big bro took a calming breath, his angry erection already softening against the cold wooden door. “No, everything is fine. Um...Cameron just, uh...Stubbed his toe trying to get into his birthday gift. I’m handling it.”

Danny’s mom cooed, “Oh, the poor thing. You sure you don’t want my help?” Big bro opened his mouth again but I cut him off, “NO! No d-don’t c-come in. P-Please Miss Fisher. I-I’m n-not d-d-dressed.” I let my fear and bashfulness slip into my voice to aid in the half truth as to why I didn't want her to come in.

She stuttered in surprise, “O-Oh! I’m so sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to scare you. I won’t come in as long as you are ok, hun. But Raimon, please hurry, we don’t want to keep your guests waiting.”

Rai blushed at her using his full name and said, “Yes ma’am, we’re almost done.” Rai stood by the door for a moment to make sure she was walking away before turning to me and smiling wide, his demon’s gone from his eyes. 

He crossed over to the closet and pulled out a box with a ribbon on it, then came back to sit on the bed. “That was some quick thinking, Cam. Hehe, might’ve gotten a little carried away again. Sorry. I didn’t scare you did I?” 

Rai always did this. He’d ravage me and make me cry and bleed, but once his demon’s were satisfied or we were interrupted, he made sure I was ok and tried to make up for it. I nuzzled into my brother’s warm strong side. My ass still really really hurt, but the shock from Miss Fisher apparently helped me to begin closing up my gaping hole. So the cold wasn’t hurting it as much.

I rested my hand on the base of Rai’s soft sweaty shaft and played with the hair there as I continued to nuzzle into Rai, “A little, but it’s better now. I still feel really horny.” I turn my head and run my tongue up the groves of his abs on his side. I could feel Rai begin to throb back to life under my hand. My head continued up to his soft armpit. The scent was strong and fresh, the hair was soft and damp. I loved to worship my big brother’s pits and muscles. 

Rai moaned from my lustful advances. My hand couldn’t wrap around his entire shaft but I still tried to stroke the bottom 2 inches of his hardening length. Rai let out a deep groan as he reached down and stilled my hand, he closed his arm sealing me away from his pits. I whined and pouted as I looked up into his eyes. I was really hard again and wanted more really bad.

Rai laughed, “You look like a cute needy kitten when you do that, Cam.” my eyes scrunched up and I pursed my lips slightly at the sideways compliment. “I’m not a kitty!”

Rai suddenly leaned down, groped my carrot and bit my ear lightly, making me whine and buck into his hand, “oh? So you don’t want to be my cute little Kitty Cammy?” I whined as he shifted his strong hand on my entire shaft. 

He licked my jawline as he pulled down at my needy peen. I moaned out what my master wanted to hear from his pet, “I-I’ll be your kitty m-master. I’m you little k-kitten. Mmmnnn~”

Rai gave me one more teasing stroke and kissed me gently on the forehead, “Good boy, Cam.” then separated from me entirely. It felt so cold without his embrace so I whined and gripped my twitching peen, trying to ease myself away from the edged climax.

Rai opened the package and pulled out an adorable fuzzy white onesie. It had dual zippers so it could be opened from the top and bottom, two fluffy cat ears on the top, arm and leg holes, plus a hole in the back for a tail. Rai stood and held it out so I could look it over and beamed at me, “Happy Birthday. My Kitty Cammy.” I blushed so deep I could’ve passed as a tomato at the idea of wearing that in front of everyone while Rai openly, publicly, referred to me by our personal pet name for me, Kitty Cammy. Though the idea scared me, it was super enticing so I bit my lower lip and looked between him and the gift nervously. “That’s really cute, bro, thanks. B-but are you s-sure I um...C-can wear it with everyone around?” 

Rai beamed as he observed my conflicted nervousness and assured me, “It’ll be fine. Come here and let me put it on you.” I got off the bed and walked over to him. I winced as I looked back and could clearly see a dark red spot on the bed where my anus had been sitting. 

I turned to Rai and whined, “B-But big bro. M-my butt. It’s still b-bleeding, I don’t want to stain it.” Rai looked to the blood mark on the bed and I thought I saw a glimpse of regret and sorrow flash across his face, but just as fast as I thought I saw it, it was gone. 

He smiled down to me, “It’s ok, I have another part of the outfit that’ll help with that. But I bet your bum still really hurts, huh. Go ahead and grab your ankles for me.”

I did as I was told and after a few seconds I felt something cold and slimy touch my burning, aching hole. I whined and whimpered as I felt Rai’s fingers slide into me again, softly this time. After he managed to slide all three into me and wiggle them around I started to feel the good warmth again and moaned. He removed his fingers slowly and gently this time.

I was about to stand back up when I felt something bigger and bumpier press against my hole. I let slip another scream as Rai shoved the 3 inch wide cylinder shaped Dildo/butplug into my hole. I dug my nails into my ankles as he wiggled the device side to side, deeper and deeper. I felt it hit my boy button like the last one and whined, clenching my ass on the toy. Rai chuckled behind me as he pulled the toy out an inch then back in two more inches, slamming it into my prostate as the toy popped into place, locking into my ass. I could feel all the soft rubber nubs covering the odd cylinder shaped plug. I was super close to cumming so I whined out, “Big bro, ahh- I can’t! My butt feels so full! I’m c-close.” 

Rai let out another chuckle followed by the simple order, “Step into the pant legs of the onesie, my slutty kitty.” I realized that Rai wanted me to keep this massive bumpy plug inside me while I wore the onesie for the party. Panic began to set in. I knew there was no way I’d be able to participate in the games, gifts, and cake without cumming in front of everyone. Tears in my eyes and crimson staining my cheeks I pleaded, “M-Master, please. I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please d-don’t make me do this. I’m so close that if I go out there like t-this I’ll c-cum in f-front of everyone. P-Plea- ahh!”

Rai cut off my whining with a swift smack to my ass. I bolted up straight and made the plug slam into my boy button again. I collapsed under the pleasure falling to my knees and came hard. I was so scared and ashamed. I didn’t want everyone to know how naughty of a kitty I was. Overwhelmed, I began to cry.

I felt Rai’s strong hand on my shoulder and he said, “Cammy. Don’t cry buddy. Do you trust me?” he paused waiting for me to answer. I sniffled and nodded my head. He continued, “Then do as I say. I know you’re scared and don’t want everyone to know just how much of a slutty little kitty you are, but I also know the idea of risking them finding out excites you as much as it does me.” I whined but didn’t deny the accusation. 

I stood and reluctantly stepped back into the onesie. Rai pulled my tail through the back flap and secured the hole. I put my arms through the sleeves and blushed at how warm and soft the fabric felt on my skin. Before Rai zipped me up he kissed me on the neck and said, “I’ve got one more gift that’ll help with you cumming all over the place.” I whined and hid behind my hands at how casual Rai said that. 

As my face was covered I didn’t see what Rai pulled out but suddenly I felt soft warm rubber nubs rubbing and grinding against my leaking stiffy and hairless balls. I moaned and squirmed as I looked down and saw that Rai had put my dicky into what looked like a sports cup. He groped it and I felt the nubs grinding into my stiffy. Moaning, I latched onto his wrist and gazed into his eyes lustfully.

Rai teased as he let go and zipped up the onesie. “Does that feel good on your stiffy, my Kitty Cammy?” I bit my lip and nodded. Rai smiled and motioned me to the bed I lay down taking care not to touch the still damp sheets. Blushing like mad I cupped my hands and legs like a kitten asking for a belly rub and let out a cute, “Mew... Mew...” 

Rai’s dick was rock hard again at the cute display and I swallowed hard, knowing he was trying to restrain himself. He let out a sigh as he tucked his shaft back into his briefs’ waistband. He quickly put his jeans and shirt back on and turned to me on the bed while I mewed and waited for my belly rub. 

Rai smiled ear to ear as he sat next to me and placed his hand on where the onesie depicted my belly button would be. “Does my Kitty want a belly rub?” I mewed lowder and nodded. He rubbed the indicated “belly” which actually was directly over my groin. I bit my lip and winced as he rubbed harder and faster. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs and hands around his hand, like a kitten. Rai chuckled and rubbed harder, grinding the rubber bumps into my stiffy. 

Then I heard a click and saw a remote in Rai’s hand. My eyes snapped open and my back arched as the plug in my ass moved. It was broken into three bumpy nubby plates; a top, middle, and bottom. Under the bottom was the part that didn’t move, and secured it into my ass. The top and bottom rotated clockwise and the middle rotated counter clockwise. I rotated my hips and let out a yowl as I tried to play my role of kitten well. He clicked the button again and the plates started rotating faster and the whole thing began to vibrate inside me. The nubs rubbed against the sore spots in my ass as well as my boy button, the pain and pleasure were both so strong I couldn’t separate them any more. I heard another click and yowled as Rai palmed my leaking stiffy against the stubs inside the cup.

**Squeak**

Rai’s head snapped in the direction of the opening door. Danny walked in the room with his hand covering his eyes. He closed the door behind him and asked. “U-Um Cam? Are you um... d-decent? M-Momma sent me to check on you cause you and Rai were taking a while, and um last time she came to check you w-were um n-naked s-so~” Danny’s bashful entrance made my heart rate spike and I looked over at Rai to see him licking his lips, the demons smiling in his eyes. 

Before I could even say anything to dissuade him, I heard a faint click, for the fourth time, from Rai’s pocket. The plates were spinning relentlessly inside me and thrusting an inch in each direction as the entire thing buzzed violently. My grip on his hand tightened as I let out my loudest Yowl yet. Tears rolled down my face and evaporated on the heat coming off my cheeks as I realized there was no way Danny wouldn’t have heard that. I looked over and saw Danny’s hand move from his eyes, our eyes met and his face flushed a beautiful scarlet red on his pale freckled face. His hands flew to his groin covering what looked like a fist sized bulge with his shirt.

Rai saw the action and his grin doubled in strength as he called out, “Hey, Danny. Yeah we’re done changing, I was just petting the birthday kitten. Hmhmhm, did you want to pet the kitten before we join the others?” Danny shifted nervously as he looked from Rai to me and back. Then he nodded.

My heart was racing as the vibrator continued to wreck my sore hole and Danny approached me with his cute innocent face, lust hiding just under the surface of his eyes. He crawled on the bed and, blushing, he tentatively reached out his hand towards my twitching boyhood hiding under an inch of soft fabric and a firm perverted cup.

Rai reached over and guided his hand as he helped Danny “pet” me. I whined and winced at Danny’s gentle but earnest rubbing motion. Rai let go of his hand and grabbed hold of my twitching tail. With the tail motor stopped the plug started to shift left and right violently inside me. It all proved too much for me. I grabbed Danny’s wrist with my hands and feet and let out a yowl of pleasure as I pretended to nibble on Danny’s hand like a kitten to hide the fact that I was cumming just an inch under his hand. I relaxed my grip as I finished my climax and Rai turned off the vibrator letting Danny pull away.

Danny laughed nervously and said, “You make a really cute kitty Cam. A convincing one too, maybe you should join us after school for the youth drama club.” he was again covering his tent as he moved to get off the bed. But Rai stopped him by sliding his hand down and under Danny’s shorts and undies. Danny’s face twisted in surprise and pleasure as my brother groped his soft freckled ass. Lust and nervousness leaked into Danny’s voice as he asked, “R-Rai, ahh- w-what-” 

Rai slid his fingers between Danny’s cheeks and caressed the boy’s hole directly making Danny lurch forward and land on me. I could feel his twitching bulge press on my cup and let out a soft moan. “Well, since you helped my little bro feel nice. I felt it was only polite for us to help you with that tent in your shorts.” Rai grabbed Danny by the shoulder and pulled him off me. Danny was panting and as red as a strawberry as Rai reached down and undid Danny’s button and zipper letting his shorts fall to his knees.

Danny let out a cute whine and covered his face with his hands moaning into them as Rai slid a finger into his virgin hole. Rai looked at me and winked. “Go ahead Kitty Cammy, have a taste of your bestie’s boy-milk.” blushing but now seriously turned on I leaned up and pulled out Danny’s thick 7 inches gasping at his size for a third grader. Danny whimpered through his hands, “W-Wait! C-Cam, don’t-” 

I smiled at the cute shyness and realized why my brother loved it when I sounded like that so much. I ran my tongue across the base of Danny’s shaft as Rai continued to wiggle his finger in and out of Danny’s butt. As I licked up and down his weeping shaft Danny began to gain more confidence and started to manifest his own lust demons. “T-This feels amazing.”

Rai teased him as he slid in an extra finger making Danny’s cock throb, “Oh? So you like the feeling of Cam’s tongue on your cock? You get off on the feeling of thick fingers in your ass?”

Danny blushed but moaned, “Y-Yes, it’s so warm.” Rai chuckled at the honest lust flowing off the kid and responded, “You know what feels better though? Cammy. Suck.”

On command I moved my mouth up his shaft and began sucking on the dripping top of Danny’s dick. It was salty but thick, I loved it. Danny started to rock his hips subtly and Rai shoved his two fingers in deep. Danny cried out, “Oww! Hey, dude that h-hurts.” Rai growled as he bit into Danny’s neck and dug his fingers into Danny’s boy button, making him moan and shiver. “You’ll get use to it fuck-boy. Now that we’ve gotten our fangs in you I’m sure your playdates will be far more entertaining.” 

Danny only moaned and was drowning in the stimulation. Rai released Danny’s neck, “Alright fuck-boy, move your hips with my hand. I’m going to show you the best way to use my brother’s throat.”

I took a deep breath and relaxed my throat as Rai repositioned Danny with his fingers in my friend’s hole. Rai started thrusting his fingers in and out of Danny’s ass and guided his hips with his other hand. In seconds Danny was clinging to his shirt as he was forced to shove his shaft deeper and deeper down my throat. 

Rai growled, “What’s wrong, fuck-boy Danny? You're moving your hips like you’re scared. Should we stop?” picking up my brother’s que I pulled my head off his shaft as Rai pulled his hand out of Danny’s undies. Danny let out a whine before clenching his fists and glaring into my eyes with a look similar to Rai’s. “I didn’t say stop, did I lil’ slutty kitty?” I gulped and took a deep breath as I felt Danny’s hands on the back of my head. In one thrust he shoved all of his cock down my throat. I could feel his shaft throbbing and bulging out my throat. I gagged and choked but Danny held me there as he moaned from the convulsions of my throat on his cock. “Yeah...That’s it, Cammy.” he started to thrust his dick hard back and forth, no longer holding back. “Ah, fuck! Your throat is so tight, dude. It’s like you're begging me to thrust harder.”

I looked over and saw Rai smiling, satisfied as he stroked his tenting jeans and sucked on his fingers. He then shoved the fingers into Danny’s twitching boy-hole. Danny moaned and buried his bone in my throat, grinding his pubeless crotch into my face. “Good job Danny. My little Cammy loves it rough. Feel free to slam into him as hard and fast as you desire. He is our little slut to satisfy us. Isn’t that right, my slutty kitty?” I clenched my eyes as tears poured from them, my throat hurt, it felt like he was scratching against my adams apple with each violent thrust. I opened my eyes and looked up at them feeling Danny’s thrust lessen. I smiled with my eyes and nodded, my head not taking his cock out of my mouth. 

I made sure to convince him by pushing past my painful sore throat and engulfed his dick in my gagging convulsing throat. At the same time Rai slammed his fingers into Danny’s prostate and pinched one of Danny’s nipples. Danny bit down on his lip as he held in his scream and bucked his hips forward. I pulled my mouth back a few inches so his cock was at the back of my mouth, that way as his cock swelled and unloaded his prepubescent cum, I could lustfully savor every drop.

Coming down from his orgasm high, Danny plopped onto my chest panting hard as Rai took his hand out of the boy’s ass. “That was amazing...Why do I feel dirty though?” Rai chuckled at the innocent comment “It is probably because you aren’t supposed to do anything like this till’ you get older. And if your mom or friends knew all three of us would be in a lot of trouble.” as he finished this comment he came back over with some baby wipes to help clean both of us off. I whined, “Rai...” I wanted to lick him clean like a good kitty.” 

Danny blushed at this comment and turned away from me, probably starting to feel remorse for his actions. He started to apologize, “S-Sorry about um... losing myself back there, Cam. Um... I hope-” I pursed my lips and leaned forward to suck on his still heavy sack, cutting off his words with a moan. He snapped his head back to look at me as I gave him my most cocky smirk, “Danny, don’t feel bad, it’s like big bro Rai said, ‘I’m a cock slut, a lil slutty kitty. I’m here to help pleasure master Rai.’ and now I can pleasure my best friend too.” I licked up his urethra on his softening shaft and smiled a wide happy toothy grin before I sucked his cockhead clean. 

Rai shook his head at the cute odd interaction as I made Danny whine and shiver after the same kid just a few moments ago was skull-fucking me. After I was done cleaning him Rai wiped us down and redressed Danny. Danny blushed and fidgeted as I got off the bed and said, “T-Thanks guys. Wait, s-so, are you wearing t-that out t-there!?” 

I blushed and nodded giving another wide toothed grin. Rai confirmed it by smirking and telling Danny, “Yep, and I’m going to torture him with the thick vibrating dick stuck in his ass attached to the tail.” Danny’s blush spread like wildfire across his cheeks and neck as he realized what my big bro just said. It was so adorable. Rai continued, “And I’m trusting you, Danny, not to let anyone know that Cam is naked under the onesie and is doing pervy things everytime I make him squirm or lay down for others to ‘pet’ him.”

I could see that Danny’s brain was misfiring at the idea that his best friend was secretly a slut for his older brother and was about to willingly trounce around our friends and friends’ parents with a vibrating dick tail wiggling around. So I skipped over to him, wincing slightly as the buttplug shifted and chafed inside me. I wrapped my arm around Danny and kissed him on the cheek, “C’mon I think it’ll be fun. Besides-” I reached over and rubbed Danny’s tenting shorts again. “If you help me and Rai pull off the fun, when we have our sleep over tomorrow night I’ll make sure to empty the heavy cream from your balls.” 

Danny winced as I lightly stroked him under his clothes and whined, “O-Okay I’ll help, b-but not because I want to feel your throat around my dick again...” I smirked at Danny who refused to look me in the eye and moved in to kiss him gently on the lips. He blushed anew and whimpered under my grasp. I didn’t push my tongue in his mouth but I did lick his lips. I pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled his chin like a kitten.

With Danny still nervous and my nervousness replaced with eagerness from the fun I’d had while dressed up, I opened the door to see the rest of my party guests. Giggling I leapt forward into a ring of parents on all fours and said, “ROAR!! Hehehe, how do you like the gift big bro got me?” I blushed as they all reached down and pet my head or shoulders or back and I felt the soft fabric brush against my bare flesh. They laughed and made comments about how cute I was. 

I looked over and Rai closed the door to our room and smiled his evil smile at me as Danny stood right in front of him trying to hide his bulge. I felt the vibrator turn on and my tail gave a twitch, I let out a moan that I covered up as a yowl. Staying on all fours I padded over to my friends at school. I could feel the tail start to flick more as the setting on the vibrator picked up another two settings. With each movement of my legs my stiffy ground against the nubs inside my cup all slick and slimy from all the times I came earlier.

I looked back over to Danny who was looking at me with a mix of awe and desire. I couldn’t help but smirk as I rolled over onto my back on the carpet in front of my friends. 

Rai came over clicking the controller one more time, up to the max setting. I let out another Yowl and Rai said, “Who wants to give the birthday kitty a belly rub, hehe?” all 12 of my friends giggled and volunteered. I looked into my brother’s cocky smirk and blushed as I thought,  _ “This is going to be a long long night. Hehe but in the end it’ll be fun.”  _ Danny came over and offered to show the other’s how to pet my belly. Rai chuckled, never moving his eyes from mine, “Sure, Danny, I think our Kitty Cammy would love that.”

End chapter 1

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
